1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to antitumor therapy and in particular, to the reduction of the cordiotoxic side effects that usually occur when a host is undergoing antitumor therapy with a glycosidic anthracyclinone such as the known antibiotics adriamycin and daunomycin.
2. The Prior Art
Data from in vitro experiments which have been reported in the literature (Iwamoto et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm., 58, 633-638 (1974)) indicate that glycosidic anthracyclinones inhibit Co-Q.sub.10 enzymes in the electron transfer processes that occur during cell respiration. These data therefore support the hypothesis that pathogenesis of the cordiotoxic effects of glycosidic anthracyclinones may be directly or indirectly ascribed to the inhibition of electron transfer processes and that it is possible to antagonize these effects by supplying exogenous CoQ (Ubiquinone), the chemical structure of which is based on the 2,3-dimethoxy-5-methylbenzoquinone nucleus with a terpenoid side chain in the 6 position containing monounsaturated isoprenoid units (K. Folkers, Ciba Foundation Symposium on Quinones in Electron Transport, pg. 100-129 (Churchill, London, 1961)).